Gotta Blaze
by Mystic25
Summary: Short little ditty Answer to a challenge posted at Dark Angel Archives .Using the words "fire", "certainty" and "clock" in the first paragraph, with one of the words being the very first word in the story...something to read whilst I get my "main" fics do


"Gotta Blaze"  
Author: Mystic25  
Email: yellowrubberduck31@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope.....steal...Cameron  
  
SUMMARY: Short little ditty Answer to a challenge posted at Dark Angel Archives .Using the words "fire", "certainty" and "clock" in the first paragraph, with one of the words being the very first word in the story.  
  
A/N: Anna said this was for 'beginners' ..after writing 28 DA fanfic stories..well 29 now, I don't consider myself a 'beginner' anymore...but this was something I thought would be fun..  
Enjoy...  
  
*****  
  
  
Fire ripped through the brick structure of the already weak building, peeling away years of painted over paint, and raging the inferno even higher. Certainly the people inside the building would've smelled the smoke and felt the heat of the flames. But it was late, the clock having struck past two a.m. three hours ago, and the blaze was not yet on the side where most of the windows were located. It could be said with some certainty that there would not be anyone alerted until it became almost too late.  
  
Slowly people came awake, and gazed into the smoky blackness that now coated their bedrooms and tiny living rooms. They chocked, gasping.  
  
*****   
  
"Omar get out now!" Andrea yelled to her son, racing into his room and shaking her slumbering five year old.  
  
The boy awoke, and started coughing "Mommy-" he couldn't finish the words before he was chocking.  
  
"Try not to breathe baby" Andrea stuck a shirt over his mouth, "We have to get out, I need you to hold momma's hand, can you do that?"  
  
Omar's response to that was to grab her arm and huddle close to her.  
  
Through feeling the walls Andrea made her way out of her smoke filled apartment and out into the halls where the neighbors were already beginning to assemble.   
  
"Yo Dre" Cindy called out choking at her friend "this way gurl, the fire exits blocked"  
  
Andrea made her way to the other woman, pulling Omar in front of her to keep him from being separated from her. Ahead of them Max's form was barely visible through the smoke "Move it guys" the voice of the woman was commanding, true to her Manticore roots, she was still a soldier. She waved her arms as a signal, coughing, taking as small of breaths as possible  
  
With slow movements they made it down the regular stairs, and out into the street. The occupants of the apartment watched horrified, and spell binded as their home burnt down in front of their eyes.   
  
The fire trucks came soon after, and with hoses and sweat they got the blaze out, but the damage was done. Half the building was charred and crumbly. The place was now more dilapidated then before, they would all have to find somewhere to stay.   
  
"Now what?" Andrea held Omar close to her to ward of the cold air blowing around them in the night. "I got no family within three hundred miles of here"  
  
"Momma are we gonna freeze?" Omar looked up at her with scared eyes  
  
Andrea touched his head "No baby, we'll think of something"  
  
The foursome of women and one small child walked to the nearest payphone, this was at the suggestion of Max. Using no form of payment except her fist she got the payphone to accept the call.  
  
"Hey it's me" she spoke to the other person on the line, in a way that showed they were friends, someone she could trust "I need you to do somethin' for me"  
  
*****   
  
Andrea covered Omar with the afghan that Logan had given her. She pulled his small legs up on the couch, and continued to tuck him in. "Thanks, you don't know what it would've been like if we weren't hear"  
  
"Not a problem" Logan told her "I'm not the one whose apartment caught fire  
  
Andrea smiled a genuine smile at the man, and kissed her son "Sweet dreams baby"  
  
Max came around to the couch, holding a mug out to her "Here Dre, it's the good stuff"  
  
The woman sniffed the mug appreciatively "Thanks girl, I mean for all of it"  
  
Max just offered her a quiet smile in return, to her it was no big feat, just a part of who she was.  
  
Logan looked up to her then "You gonna be okay tonight?"  
  
"Coo'" Max reassured him "Tomorrow we'll go dig through the ruins, find some stuff to salvage"  
  
"I'm sorry about this"  
  
"You didn't do it" she told him  
  
"Whack job electrical work" Cindy finished from the overstuffed chair she was sitting at. She, like Max and Dre were covered in soot from the fire, but they were too tired to care right now.  
  
"You're all welcome to my spare bedroom" Logan offered   
  
"Thanks Logan, but I'm gonna stay with Omar" Dre told him.  
  
"I'm gonna hit it where I fall" Cindy informed with a yawn. She looked at Max "Boo you tired?"  
  
Max shrugged "Morning already, think I'll just hang out here, keep Dre company until she crashes"  
  
"Riight" Cindy drew out the words, standing up to head towards the guest room "Keep DRE company" she stretched "I'm out, night you two" she was gone in seconds, leaving them to whatever would happen next.  
  
****  
END  
  
That's it..total time to write: 12 minutes...that was interesting..fun too. Anna writes a lot of intersting and out of the box challanges for people at Dark Angel Archives..if you want something to do you should check it out at: www.geocities.com/darkangelarchives..  
  
i'm working on my other stuff..relax, thanksgiving is coming up, that gives me more down time to think and type  
  
Peace  
mystic 


End file.
